


【星俊】我，黄仁俊，绝不再找年下男朋友（下）

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Kudos: 6





	【星俊】我，黄仁俊，绝不再找年下男朋友（下）

10

手机嗡的一下黄仁俊才从床上醒来，本来还纠结着没刷牙的自己该不该和弟弟交换个早安吻，结果一翻身发现旁边的被子已经凉了。

黄仁俊摸索着打开手机，看到了时间

“艹！！！”

不光提前跟jeno说过的课被睡过了，下一节课也快要迟到了。

于是在路上狂奔的黄仁俊一边感叹美色误国一边给李楷灿打电话让他给自己占个座位。这个教授无比看重考勤，而且报名的人巨多，他可不想坐在过道。

于是，当李楷灿接到黄仁俊电话时，听到电话那头粗重的喘息中夹杂着几句英语+韩语：“那什么...楷灿...呼...你给我占...占个座。”

李楷灿嫌弃的把手机拿远，看了一眼来电显示，更加嫌弃的回他：“黄仁俊你...是在，上//床吗。”

“你在上//床的话，这节课也没必要来的，我也能替你做笔记。”

“上个屁，我tm在...在路上狂奔，占座位！”

“知道了知道了，坐第5排吧，进来能看见我和李马克。”

“爱你”

挂了电话就接着狂奔。

好在还是在上课之前到了，黄仁俊拿着书包挤过几个人的腿，才一屁股坐在李楷灿旁边。

“hello”黄仁俊跟坐在李楷灿另一边的李马克打过招呼就一下子趴在了桌子上。

“老天爷，朴志晟家在kelton，到教室可跑死我了。”

“是呗，全是上坡下坡”李楷灿边打开电脑边回他

“马克怎么又来陪你了，他们计算机专业这么闲的吗”

“他无所谓，反正他上不上课作业也都满分，他的老师那么宝贝他，才不在乎他翘课。”

“而且”

李楷灿把声音放低，还特地凑到黄仁俊耳朵边，

“而且我说我腰疼，嘻”

“...你再多说一个字我就和你绝交”

李马克把左手伸过来揉了揉李楷灿的腰，于是本来还打算接着逗逗黄仁俊的李楷灿就这样轻易的抛下了好姐妹，把脑袋靠在李马克左肩上拿起手机开始刷推。

Like this↓

黄仁俊：？？？你昨天不还那么八卦呢吗，今儿就不理我了？

李马克单手敲着代码，李楷灿就这样窝在李马克的颈窝。

看着黏黏乎乎的两个辣鸡小情侣，黄仁俊好酸，细水长流的感情谁不想要啊...

细水长流的感情谁都想要，黄仁俊幸运的拥有了，相比于黄仁俊那个作天作地的前男友，朴志晟真实三好少年五好弟弟完美情侣。

黄仁俊也是个小垃圾，和弟弟确认关系没几天就从合租的地方搬了出来，李帝努气得发微信疯狂辱骂这个不讲信用的前室友，怪他徒留自己一个穷学生交着两居室的房租。

黄仁俊：？说我是垃圾？你知道我给你介绍的乐乐家是什么家境吗？

小老帝一听，惊了，于是加快了套路上海最白皮的包菜的速度。在套路到手之后小老弟就成功地过上了被包养的生活，立志于在世界各地挖笋的人是不会允许自己的男朋友为了房租发愁的。李帝努也收拾收拾，干脆退了租，搬去住进了小男友家的洛杉矶豪宅。

这次换罗渽民发微信疯狂辱骂李帝努这个垃圾，说好的谁先脱单谁是狗呢？！你怎么好好的就被包养了！

李帝努躺在按摩浴缸里眯着眼看罗渽民发来的消息，回了张泡玫瑰浴的自拍，“狗不狗的吧，被包养，真好。”

说回朴志晟，他一直觉得自己比哥哥小两岁什么都不懂，而且这还是自己的第一个男朋友，总怕自己哪里做的不好会在让哥哥受委屈，这就导致他对黄仁俊无比依赖，黄仁俊说往东朴志晟绝不往西。再加上朴志晟一个学理工科的，一直谦卑的把自己归于“不会调情不懂浪漫没有情调的死直男”这一类，所以打定主意用“听话”和“氪金”来为这段关系做出弥补。

黄仁俊说一不二，朴志晟东买西买。

但是过于听话就导致了一个问题，一开始的黄仁俊非要装小清新，不肯和弟弟住一间。搬过来的时候美其名曰：分摊房租意味着住单独的卧室，所以我要住在弟弟隔壁！

朴志晟憨憨地点头“嗯嗯，哥哥说的有道理。”

黄仁俊原本预想着，如果弟弟绅士的敲开自己的房门，那他是不是要先假装的抵抗两下，之后就可以酱酱酿酿了。结果这一切都没发生，两个人在公寓里的交流就集中在：晚饭，刷碗，黄仁俊窝在弟弟怀里两人一起看会儿电视，然后...然后两个人互道晚安就走向两个不同的卧室门了

后悔，黄仁俊现在就是后悔

“你知道他听话到什么程度吗？”黄仁俊对着李东赫吐槽

“我说bobo他就绝不伸舌头kiss”

“噗——”李东赫嘴里的奶茶喷了出来

“所以你的意思是，你俩同居2个月了，还只是拉拉小手亲亲脸颊？”

“大概吧...唯一一次亲亲就是我第一次在他家住那天”

“我当时还在庆幸自己装的挺像没有暴露得太快，早知道要过这两个月和尚一样的生活，我那天就该一扑而上把弟弟吃干抹净。”

“哎一股wuli仁俊尼”李东赫用自己的三白眼表达着看戏吃瓜的兴奋

黄仁俊怏怏地搅着自己面前的奶茶，烦。

李东赫实在不想看到自己的小姐妹因为缺乏男人的滋润而变成一块瘪糕，只好伸出手敲敲黄仁俊面前的桌面，“要不你别装了，直接暴露出来你是一个切开黄的事实不好吗？愣等是出不了结果的”

“再看看吧...”黄仁俊摊在桌子上，李东赫看着打不起精神的黄仁俊，伸手摸了摸他的脸

“哎，缺乏疼爱的小宝贝”

事实证明，李东赫说别的不行，说这种事情一说一个准。

愣等是真的不出结果。

再一次和弟弟在卧室门口分别后，黄仁俊摸摸刚才被bobo过的嘴唇，下定决心要为自己饥渴的小身板找点饭吃了。

说做就做，黄仁俊把作战时间定在平安夜，毕竟这是弟弟来美国之后的第一个圣诞节，一定一定要好好过，而且也是自己身为他男朋友和他过的第一个节日，把自己当作礼物送出去真是水到渠成。

他能开开心心上//床，但是让小黄主动勾引确实有点困难，小黄有点头秃。

于是他打开手机点开了“济州岛黑崽”的头像

“宝贝乖乖小楷灿除了圣诞party还有什么安排呀~”没错，黄仁俊不好意思直接问

“圣诞节当然要和对象过啦~”

“宝贝乖乖小仁俊你问我干嘛呀，不是有自己的男朋友吗”

“不要觊觎我的美色哦，你要知道两个受是没有未来的哦”

“...你打字手速这么快是搞对象之前练出来的吗？”

“我是想问你，你这次送马克哥什么圣诞礼物啊”

“嘻，我买了套内衣，可好看啦，仁俊尼要链接吗~”

“你买内衣送马克哥？这算哪门子圣诞礼物啊。”

“内衣当然是给我穿的了，可我穿给李马克看不就算他的礼物啦，嘻嘻”

“...哦”

“那...那我能要个”

“要个链接吗”

“链接？有啊！稍等~我发你微信啦宝贝儿”

“宝贝儿记得早点买哦，有圣诞节折扣的”

黄仁俊回了声“知道啦”就挂了电话然后点开了发来的链接，结果越看越脸红。哎咦，李东赫每天都在看点什么东西。马克哥辛苦了

黄仁俊在里面挑了挑，选了个适合白皮就下了单。

疯了疯了，黄仁俊觉得自己真是疯了。

12

再过一周考试周就是圣诞节的假了，黄仁俊坐在卧室里拿着手里的包裹有点进退两难，东西买都买了，不用就是费钱，用了就是费屁股，怎么办。

黄仁俊看了看放在盒子里被精心包装过的情//趣内裤，这tm能叫内裤？这不就是两根线？好意思要我30刀！我扯两根彩带用订书机订起来都比这个遮的多！！！黄仁俊彻底放弃了费屁股这个选项，因为他觉得这两根带子根本兜不住他的小屁股。

黄仁俊把这东西团吧起来塞进盒子里就扔在了地上，自生自灭去吧，我是正经人，不会搞这种东西。

（ldh：有被内涵到）

然后拿起了考试周要看的书，学习学习，搞什么狗屁黄色

之后的一周昏天黑地，黄仁俊身为文科生赶了三个due，弟弟考了三场考试，两个人最后提交完都如释重负。

朴志晟考完试回到家的时候黄仁俊已经系着围裙在做饭了，看到朴志晟进门像是得了救星，赶紧指挥他进自己屋把新买的速冻饺子拿出来冻上。

朴志晟是个乖狗狗，放下书包就冲进哥哥的房间开始翻找。

翻着翻着就有点尴尬，因为乖弟弟除了看见了速冻饺子，他还看见了两根线

...

朴志晟一手端着饺子，一手端着快递盒子走进厨房，然后颤抖着问：仁俊哥，这这这...是个啥

小黄的脑子高速运转，他说：这两根线是我新买的鞋带！老贵了！

朴志晟：可是快递盒子上写着，说这是情//趣内裤

沉默，沉默是南京市长江大桥

黄仁俊恼羞成怒，挥舞着锅铲“怒吼”：西八你个臭小子你都看见了还问我

弟弟很无辜，弟弟是真的无辜，声音颤抖：哥我其实是想问问这是不是你买的...看来是你买的

事已至此，之后的过程就很水到渠成了，黄仁俊想的这样那样最后还是要靠黄仁俊自己来

黄仁俊关了火，脱下围裙，问：速冻饺子放进冰箱了吗

弟弟乖乖的点头：放…放了

黄仁俊也点点头：那要做吗

弟弟紧张的咽了口口水，回答倒是掷地有声：做！

然后又好像想起来点什么，突然有点懊悔：要不...不做了

黄仁俊问：怎么了

朴志晟脸红了一片：没…买套子

黄仁俊看着眼前这个脸红的男孩子，算是知道自己为什么栽在他手里了。

朴志晟是个真诚并且不忸怩的男孩子，他对喜欢的事情表现明显，就像两个人第一次在ucla store见面的时候，黄仁俊能感觉到他对自己表现出来的想亲近的意愿；他乐观善良，愿意去发现别人的闪光点，而且会用120%的努力去回报别人给予自己的好意，两个人相处中，朴志晟对纪念日的敏感度比黄仁俊要高，礼物和小惊喜成了黄仁俊的生活里的小惯例。

从他表达对自己的喜欢到这两个多月的相处，朴志晟身上的闪光点让他应接不暇。初来乍到的不适应并没有让他烦躁，他一直耐心的寻求帮助自我进步。这种温柔的，慢慢来的气质放在现在这个一切求快的社会里就像是黑咖啡群里的蜂蜜水，绵柔甜蜜。对于黄仁俊这个前20年都靠蹦迪和烈酒活着的人来说，太具有吸引力了。

黄仁俊摸摸弟弟红的发烫的耳朵：你没病吧？我也没有。所以套子其实不必要你知道吧。

朴志晟低下头就亲住哥哥的嘴唇。

嗯，乖，这才像那个见我第二面就舌吻我的狼崽子。

13

不过之后的事情就有点不受黄仁俊控制了

额...谁他妈说的处男一般都不太行？黄仁俊觉得自己都还没用上那两根绳就已经很废屁股了

黄仁俊趴在床上觉得小屁股被撞得有点麻，可是想开口让弟弟慢点又说不成的完整的句子，

憋屈，就是憋屈

算了，麻就麻吧，毕竟爽的得也是自己，可他万万没想到自己整个人正被抛到小白云朵上的时候弟弟突然停下了动作，俯下身在他耳边问他：哥哥也会让别人不带套进来吗？

？

黄仁俊脑子还不清醒都没听清朴志晟说了句什么，憨憨地回了句：啥？弟弟又重复了一遍，黄仁俊算是服了，这都谁教你的乱七八糟的东西，做到一半停下来耳语是什么情趣吗？

不过你还别说，弟弟这低音炮加上点喘息，确实挺有情趣。

黄仁俊扭头亲亲弟弟的脸，说：“没有别人，你是第一个。”

好家伙，黄仁俊怀疑这句话得威力比用上那两根鞋带还要厉害。

黄仁俊昏过去之前就在想：我当时猜他那里很大，我猜的真对，真的很大

good for you黄仁俊

第二天的黄仁俊醒过来看着天花板，好像不是自己屋，扭头看看旁边，是弟弟，哦，那确实不是自己屋。

黄仁俊好好回想了一下昨天晚上的过程，不禁感慨年轻真好。

自己以前的男朋友是真的没有做得这么猛的，而且自己以前也绝对不会到了第二天还腰酸腿软，不知道是他们当时太老还是自己现在太老。

反正身边躺着个有点晨//勃迹象的小帅哥，正在眼巴巴地看着自己，小眼睛亮晶晶的貌似想要再来一发

黄仁俊抬起酸软的胳膊使劲捏了捏弟弟的脸蛋：小仓鼠赶紧去往浴缸里放热水！我腰酸死啦！

等朴志晟调好水温把他抱进浴缸，可又磨磨蹭蹭蹲在浴缸旁边不肯走。黄仁俊看出来他有话想说，问：怎么了，想问什么？

弟弟睁大双眼问：哥，你买的鞋带什么时候用？

黄仁俊：不了吧...

小彩蛋：第二年圣诞节，仁俊依然在苦恼送什么生日礼物给弟弟

先问Jeno

“Jeno xi~我想送你弟圣诞礼物的话，该送点啥，他缺啥”

“他好像只喜欢跳舞，别的都没啥兴趣，你看看给他买两节大师课？”

“可以是可以，但是圣诞节的时候大师还上课吗...”

“好有道理的样子，那我就不知道了，骚凹瑞”

接着问罗娜

“粉头发腹黑怪，如果是你，你会想从对象这里得到什么圣诞礼物呢？”

“首先，我比较想要一个对象”

“...ok，骚凹瑞”

罗娜什么时候脱单啊...

the end


End file.
